Episode 41 Extra
Shaun Dorkon You waves farewell to your companions as they leave the foreboding carcass strewn perimeter of the town called Border. Turning, you open your mind to the psionic activity in the area and drink deep of the telepathic chatter resonating throughout the streets and markets. The library drew your attention the most of the buildings you've seen so far, and so you return there, running your mind along the psionic energies emanated from the crystals. A sudden pocket of psionic "emptiness" disrupts your focus, and you turn to see a tall, gangly humanoid fondling a crystal delicately. It's obviously male, with long brown hair tied into a pony tail. The skin complexion is very lizard-like, with scales, and a green colouration. His nose is pushed back, with forward facing nostrils. and a soft brown beard grows from his chin and cheeks, in a "Fu Man Chu" style. *October 22 *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba11:09am Bryson Giba I approach the man, watching quietly for a moment as I try to detect a whisper of psionic energy *October 22 *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger3:49pm Shaun Dorkon He is a complete black hole, and the energies which should be swirling around in the air, even in the absence of intelligence are also gone. You quickly come to the conclusion that this being has somehow masked his thoughts, presence, and energy from detection. The only reason you've taken notice, is because his ability works TOO well, killing the natural buzz in an area around him *October 22 *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba8:39pm Bryson Giba As I'd suspected, this man is both powerful and anomalous. I gently pat him on the shoulder (as not to disrupt his 'reading' but to rouse him from it) and await his response to my intrusion *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger8:59pm Shaun Dorkon Calmly, and without turning, the stranger acknowledges you. "Hello giant," a soft serpentine voice whispers, "I am more than a little surprised you can see me. Who are you? How did you penetrate my memory block?" He places the crystal gently back into its place and strides to one of the few chairs in the room. Instead of sitting on it normally he perches on the back of the chair like a bird, balancing perfectly. *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba9:33pm Bryson Giba I acknowledge him with a nod, level-headedly, yet surely with intonations of surprise: " hello.... I am kel. I was expecting to ask you how you created such a... Strong silence around you, but given your, salutation, I find I may have more to ask as well," as I bow subtly, yet respectfully before him *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger9:37pm Shaun Dorkon "its been a long time since I've encountered a psion of your strength on this plane. I would be interested in learning more about you as well, perhaps we can help each other. I have a small problem that needs attending to as well. Will you walk with me?" And thus, presuming your acquiescence, the two of you leave the library and walk through the streets of Border. You feel your new companions focus tightening, and the zone of absence increasing in size. Before long you notice that other people on the street are completely ignoring you, and some even bump into you without reacting. He appears to be leading you towards the center of town, where that monolithic tower sits. You have a few minutes to talk before you arrive. *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba9:49pm Bryson Giba "Who are you? And how are you doing this? I've been trained by many psions, and had many years to practice and focus my powers in solitude... But I've never encountered someone like you. This ability of yours.... Are you, dead and somehow projecting yourself?" *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger10:01pm Shaun Dorkon As the first human emotion you've noticed flashes across his face (amusement), the void suddenly falters, and reforms in a flash. "no, no I am not end. But many enemies would rejoice if I had died! This talent is one I have developed over years of careful practice, and is something I most often only use in dire situation. Here in Border, my enemies are watching, but i have great need of the resources in the library, and a problem to solve in the Pit." *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba10:03pm Bryson Giba "Go on........" *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger10:25pm Shaun Dorkon Sorry had to drive home! *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger10:34pm Shaun Dorkon "The Pit is one of several gateways into the Underdark. One of my responsibilities here is to keep an eye on this gateway. Obviously, many evil beings dwell down there, and they'd love to get their hands on many things above the surface, not the least of which are people as slaves and food. In the tower is a set of seals. Recently the aboleths have been attacking the seals in greater numbers. Several of the seals have weakened as a result. I would go in myself but there are complications." *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger10:37pm Shaun Dorkon "Firstly, the tower is owned by a mind flayer. He is not attempting to break the seals himself, but he would never let anyone in. I would sneak in, but the seals must be repaired in a strict and nearly simultaneous manner. I cannot do this myself. Finally... If I am caught, my knowledge of the seals, and many other things, can be pried from my mind by my psychic enemies." *October 23 *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba9:38pm Bryson Giba How many seals must be opened? And what do they contain? *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger9:51pm Shaun Dorkon "The seals must be closed, actually. There are four as of the last time I infiltrated. They don't truly contain anything, instead the maintain a magical barrier that prevents travel up and down the Pit." *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba10:56pm Bryson Giba But wouldn't sealing off the underdark have a profound impact on this town? *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon10:58pm Shaun Dorkon "It's always been sealed, to some extent. The underdark isn't a thing that any surface people want to be directly connected to. But this is a place of psionic power, and ardents and psychics come from across the globe to study. Allow the seals to break, and the mind flayers, aboleths and beholders will rush forth to gobble up the brains of everyone within miles." *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba11:14pm Bryson Giba So sealing it off wouldn't drastically upset the psionic energies here, just neutralize a potential threat? *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon11:14pm Shaun Dorkon Yes *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba11:18pm Bryson Giba While I agree with your cause, I am currently in the midst of many battles.... What can you offer to persuade myself and (presumably) my companions to aid you? *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger11:22pm Shaun Dorkon 'I will teach you to disguise yourself as I do. Presuming we both get out of here alive... " and with that you find yourself at the base of the massive tower known as the Pit. "will you join me?" *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba11:24pm Bryson Giba I will. But how are we to activate these seals all at once with just the two of us? *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger11:28pm Shaun Dorkon "I will not lie, it will take most of my strength to seal two. I estimate you can deal with the others, if only based on your ability to see through my mind mask. And then i may be hard pressed to keep the mask up for our escape. But it shall be done." You feel the zone of emptiness redouble in strength, and your strange companion ascends the stairs to the doors. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger11:35pm Shaun Dorkon The door swings open easily and the green skinned man closes it gently and silently. The interior of this opening hall is massive, black stoned and holds an oppressive power over your mood. "this way, " and he leads you through twisting and winding hallways. *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba11:36pm Bryson Giba I follow silently, scanning my surroundings as I follow *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger11:38pm Shaun Dorkon The winding and twisting, the oppressive silence and the low light all serves to confuse and mislead you. You aren't sure how far or high (or low) you may have traveled. A sudden wail from above(?), disrupts the silence, and your companion freezes. He turns to you and says "well, I have one other trick up my sleeve." he places a thumb on your forehead, and you feel a small surge of energy. 'should anything happen to me, you'll receive the information I've promised you" *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba11:44pm Bryson Giba I look up(?), unsheathing my sword, and cautiously tapping/shoving his shoulder while asking "what was that?" *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger11:45pm Shaun Dorkon "Xeinizam'Neth perhaps? Let's move more quickly." Finally the two of you arrive in a large chamber, circular, about 200 feet in diameter. A pale blue glow emanates from a large hexagon that traces the edge of the room. At each point of the hexagon is a four foot high candle brazier made of wrought iron. Atop each of these is a rough hewn red crystal, each still partially encased in stone. Your companion gestures to two on the right side of the room. "those two are yours, ill get the ones on the other side." *October 24 *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba11:48am Bryson Giba What do I need to do with them? *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger12:25pm Shaun Dorkon 'they are psychic like us. Just go speak to them' and with that he heads to the left and stands in front of the first crystal *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba12:31pm Bryson Giba I head to the right and follow suit *October 24 *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger4:16pm Shaun Dorkon You step in front of the first crystal, and you feel your companion's mind shield fall. Suddenly you sense a probing mental force reaching out to yours. With a painful twinge you establish contact. The crystal doesn't communicate so much with words as with feelings: FEAR. DARK. SHIVER. LOST. WHERE? FEAR. You know that this crystal has somehow become unfocused. It needs to return to its natural state, one of calm meditation. *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba4:57pm Bryson Giba I reach out to the crystal psionically as someone would a lost puppy, "telling" it that everything is fine, that it is safe, and I'm here to protect it *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon5:00pm Shaun Dorkon WHIMPER. SHIVER. EASEMENT. UNCERTAINTY. VIOLET. CRASHING. if that wasn't clear. There appears to have been some positive response from the crystal. It's becoming calm, but still seems worried about something. *October 24 *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba9:48pm Bryson Giba I try coaxing it a little more, still reassuring before asking what it's scared of *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger9:50pm Shaun Dorkon VIOLET. MOTHER. FEAR. CRUSHING. RUN. PRESERVE SELF. *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba11:30pm Bryson Giba Alarmed and confused, I try my second crystal *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger11:41pm Shaun Dorkon Disconnecting yourself from the crystal proves to be more effort than you expected. It appears to be latched on, holding tight on to your mind. With great determination you rip away, and stumble back a few steps. Across the room you see your companion weakly dragging himself to his second crystal as well, the one he left behind glowing dimly, matching the other two intact seals further on. You look back, your first crystal also glows! *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger11:43pm Shaun Dorkon The second crystal, upon your approach, does not wait to be engaged. An aggressive mind whips out and latches into your brain. WHO? VIOLET. ANGER. CUT. SMASH. BLOOD. DRINK DEEP. BREATHE. ROAR. *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba11:54pm Bryson Giba I attempt to calm the crystal, projecting images of calm, warmth and safety *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger11:57pm Shaun Dorkon WEAKNESS. BURN. CUT. VIOLET. MOTHER. RUSH. MOTHER'S COMING. DIE! DEVOUR! You're definitely getting the impression that this crystals personality is very different than the last one. You sense a lot of rage and violence. This crystal sees you as a threat, and it thinks it can stop you. Even now, you can feel it's energy wearing on you. You are getting tired, more weak as time passes. *October 25 *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba11:41am Bryson Giba I lash out in dominance at it with every ounce of energy I can muster, demanding it submit to my will lest I be forced to destroy it *October 25 *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger3:13pm Shaun Dorkon THE LEASH. CRACK. PAIN. BURN. The crystal seems to fold in on itself, and you sense it has retracted its psionic fangs. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger3:17pm Shaun Dorkon You see the glow emanate from the crystal and rip your mind away from its grasp. You are completely exhausted, and you feel the wear in every bone in your body. Turning, your friend is likewise spent, he reels back and forth like a drunk with polio. Supporting each other, you triumphantly return the way you came, winding through the twisting hallways and stairs. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger3:47pm Shaun Dorkon You recognize that you are near the entrance, and you turn a corner and stop dead in your tracks. Ahead of you, standing like a coiled rattlesnake is a lithe lightning bolt of a figure. An androgynous body Clothed in a single slim black dress, and a bulbous purple head with four slick, slavering and slowly writhing tentacles. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkonhttps://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger3:48pm Shaun Dorkon Your companion leaps ahead of you, two bluish psionic blades appearing in his hands. "RUN KEL! SAVE YOURSELF!" The mind flayer rushes to meet him. "A githzerai? In my home?!" she screams a terrifying warbling screech. *https://www.facebook.com/bryson.giba4:58pm Bryson Giba I rush past towards the entrance, pausing momentarily to hurl my breath at the two duelists (hurts her, gives him +1 to RP'ing attack rolls) before I run off *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon7:41pm Shaun Dorkon You yank on the handle of the door and suddenly your body feels like it's moving through molasses. A Cascade of sensation washes through your mind, and you are suddenly filled with a vast array of knowledge. Frozen in this place, but time seems to continue to move regularly. You know this because you can sense several suckered appendages begin to wrap around your head. *https://www.facebook.com/shaun.dorkon7:42pm Shaun Dorkon Energy begins to drain from you, entering the mindflayer and feeding its eternal hunger. A voice within you shouts, "give it what you don't need! Give it something to surprise it, and make your escape!" Instinctively you focus, your home your mind to an edge and erect a barrier. You feel the suction of your mental energy cease, but physically you are becoming drained. Remembering something the githzerai said, you breath a sudden deep breath and remove emotion from your mind. Your bring forth a void, you become invisible to the mind's eye. You feel the tentacles lose their grip, and you fall through the door into the sunlight.